


【佐鼬】不枝梨花落满肩（十六）

by qhlc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhlc/pseuds/qhlc
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 13





	【佐鼬】不枝梨花落满肩（十六）

吹灭那盏忽明忽暗的油灯，拉上轻薄如絮的纱帘，一切竟都是梦幻的模样。

怀中的人被他轻柔地放下，而佐助甚至都不知道自己为什么动作要如此轻柔。

那张因消瘦而棱角分明的脸在他的眼里，竟只显得柔和；那陷在眼眶中慌乱困惑的眼，仿若被风拂过秋波微泛的湖面。双眼皮的痕因疲倦而深了颜色，每一次眨眼时的睫毛都似要将那忧郁的病态美扫到宇智波佐助心里。

恍恍忽忽，如在梦里。

——那在佐助的心里如蚯蚓一般钻动的念头，到底是不是蛊虫引起的？

因此，本欲将鼬丢与床榻上肆意蹂躏的佐助不知为何，竟动作难得温和。

有那么一瞬间，宇智波鼬煞白的脸佐助心疼，好似被什么东西扯了一下。

有那么一瞬间，佐助只是好想疼他，这种期待很迫切，但却不粗暴，就像品食一道举世无双的精美菜肴，需备好陶瓷碗筷来盛，需要拿出最好的玉器盛美酒来伴，从嗅觉开始细细品尝那气味，然后小口小口地咀嚼。

没错，鼬会抗拒，他会紧闭着嘴唇，用并不友好并不情愿的眼神抗拒自己，会用那骨节分明的手用力推开他——但是正因如此，鼬才更能完美演绎一道菜肴的口感。外表酥脆，内里绵软。

鼬本以为佐助会将他粗暴对待，撕扯衣衫，于是原本作好一手护着小腹的姿态，却未曾听到衣物撕裂的声音，却感觉到指节轻轻撩开自己的衣衫滑入皮肤的酥痒，这种反常更令鼬一时间无所适从。他忙将手抽离腹间，双手撑塌。

佐助依只越发靠近，一手拉开自己的领口，一手去抚鼬那张撩人的脸。宇智波鼬的身体向后倾倒，佐助的手掌贴在自己的脸颊上，触感温和得不可思议，将他身体里的什么东西，也撩拨得骚动起来。鼬的理性与感性在大脑中一阵厮杀，他狠咬着自己的舌头不至于令自己无法克制地贴上佐助越来越靠近的薄唇，用最后的理智阻止佐助：“佐助你疯了吗！如果我的身份暴露，那宇智波家的名誉……”

佐助温柔的动作顿住了，浓而微蹙的眉毛下，如海般深不可测的眼睛里，似在酝酿一片风暴，又似什么也没有——这是鼬教他的，帝王的必修课，隐藏情绪。

——“现在倒是在一起宇智波家来了？宇智波家就算身败名裂，也都是你一个人的功劳——世人只会记得你如娼妓一般勾引我，也只会记得你如饿狼一般杀父上位，这一切都是你一个人的罪过！”

这是鼬都替佐助想好的反驳的话，甚至鼬的耳朵都已经准备好接受这尖锐刻薄的嘲讽了。

可是年轻俊朗的少年只是蹙着俊眉，一只手抚着他因瘦而凹陷的脸，撩开鼬掉落在脸颊上的发丝，将它们轻柔地捋向耳后，最大的忍耐按捺了不满和粗鲁，道：“你是不是，非要我恶言相向才肯罢休？”

佐助眼神澄明如月，动作轻柔，鼬只觉得对方的言语过于不真切，犹如镜花水月。这样的佐助令他茫然。

“佐助，你并不想的，这都是蛊虫……”鼬闭上了眼，不再去看那张年轻而俊朗的脸。他的声音在颤抖，他的防线在佐助的温柔下，犹如城墙的砖瓦，一点点地从内向外地崩塌。他体内的什么东西在不断地侵蚀他的思考力，一种难以启齿的渴望在他的心里爬来爬去。

这种感觉涌入体内的每一根血管，将每一寸皮肤都烧烫。他也好想要他，好想要他。

鼬绝美的眼眸有一刻地闪烁，像是他无法负载渴望的身体漏出的一点火星，因欲望而呈现出殷红的嘴唇微张，佐助甚至能看到他唇间的诱人的晶莹丝线。可是鼬在下一刻又身体一颤，羞耻感和自我克制的理性如闪电一般掠过全身，他再次抿起了嘴唇。

不……不能说。

鼬这厢已是用尽全力在忍，可那致命的“蛊虫”二字，却令原本欲火焚身的佐助的动作顿了了下来。贴在鼬脖颈啃食的动作停下来，在鼬看不见的地方，眼神以冷漠的方式沉了下去。

佐助可以原谅鼬跟他提宇智波家的名誉，可以原谅鼬的推搡，可是他讨厌鼬用蹊跷的方式骗他。

明明是对方下的蛊，却总是用一种无辜的语气说话，这算什么……？欲盖弥彰？

“别煞风景。”

佐助虽然动作温柔，身下的滚烫依旧抵着鼬的大腿，可俊朗的脸上，眼神里泯灭冷却了情意：“你知道是蛊虫的缘故就好。我厌恶你，只是我的身体，愚昧地渴望着你的身体。”

果然如此吗？鼬眼中那一丝星火被一抔土就扑灭了。他自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，他的心像是被人从冰窟中救起，然后又推回去。这一次他只觉得更冷了一些。最嘲讽的是，竟然有一瞬间，他竟然卑贱又可耻地相信自己那个恨自己十年的弟弟会以情人温柔的方式爱他。原来，连温柔也可以是报复的手段吗？

“皇兄，兄长，哥哥……呵，你不是很在意宇智波家的颜面吗？如果宇智波颜面扫地，你又该如何呢？”

尽管已经极力克制，但佐助的声音中再次起了一些波澜，话说到后面，音调逐渐高起，像是盖不住的火苗窜起。佐助不明白，为什么他想温柔地爱对方一次，对方却总是努力地逼迫自己看到他恶毒的一面，然后无法自制地恶语相向。

鼬软在床上，毫无作用地推着佐助，因为这段时间的饥饿而消瘦的手指生出的指甲也是脆弱枯软的，在佐助的胸口甚至连几个指甲印都留不下。鼬感觉到滑稽可笑，他也曾是一国之君，却连这点力气都没有了。

鼬厌恶，不，是憎恶这样的自己。弱小、疲惫、毫无自尊。

他羞耻得想死去，可在被佐助温热的熟悉的体温抱着的时候，被佐助炙热的下身抵着的时候，被对方的舌头挑逗乳前两点的时候，他竟然感受到生理上的饥渴，他竟然……想要晚一点再死去。矛盾感令他越发痛苦，将他的灵魂推入沼泽，在挣扎与等死之间抉择，可最终仍然只能沉溺。

他望着佐助俊朗的容颜，对方在月光下泛着银光的深邃眸光，心动的感觉竟真实到可怕。

——或许只有解了蛊，才能知道答案。可蛊从何而解？他现在连自己的情欲都控制不了，只能任由佐助摆布。

鼬苦涩地闭上了眼，眼皮合上的瞬间，心中也再无光亮与希翼，似乎截断了一切与光明的联系。他们是兄弟，怎么可能会相爱。他的身体会炙热，这就是蛊虫的原因。甚至连佐藤寻与佐助，都是不相爱的——这场荒谬的不伦之恋从最初开始，就是一片虚无。

佐助将衣衫一扔，又褪去鼬身上的衣衫，轻纱滑落，锦衣堆叠榻下。窗下月光如酿，淌过鼬的背脊，犹如光洁美玉，佐助忍不住伸手抚摸。只要一触碰到鼬的肌肤，他胸口的被那思念勒紧的切肤之痛就缓解不少。

衣衫褪去，二人的胸前，皆已盘踞红色丝线于肌肤，竟如出一撤。佐助身上的纹路已布满胸前，直爬上脖颈，随着呼吸起伏，似乎是连接着身体的血管一般。而鼬身上的尤甚，于原本白玉般的皮肤上，显出紫红之色。

所谓相思之苦，实化之后，便是这样显于身上，盘踞成红色的纹路。

那种令人五脏俱焚的的对彼此的思念，肠断魂销的渴求，以及求之不得的巨大痛苦，原来，在鼬身上也是一样的吗？佐助心里想着，眼神中闪过一丝同情，随后又被仇恨和不屑掩盖。

“……是你自找的，鼬。”佐助扯动嘴角，扯下鼬最后蔽体的衣物。

两个人再次赤裸相对，明明双方的欲望都已经强烈到令空气扭曲、大地崩裂了，可两个人的心却越来越远，像是荒芜的大漠永远无法遇到属于他的那一片云，赐予他一场真正的酣畅大雨。

此刻的他们是彼此的解药。只是如此而已——他们没有感情，也没有爱。两个人都如此这般地告诉着自己。

佐助的身下已灼热如火，硬如磐石。这是他迫切地压抑了数月的结果。

器物于于鼬双股之间摩挲着，那尖端已是湿润温滑，与鼬身下的湿润的碰撞摩挲。肉体早都已经在忍耐的边界，无需更多的等待和铺垫，只差一次波涛汹涌、万马崩腾般的冲刺。佐助硕大的炙热器官破开鼬已经湿润柔软的下体，推进得一如往日的迅猛快捷，在那温暖的体内迅速撑开熟悉的甬道。那甬道早就已经是它最契合的形状，在与鼬数次的交合里，佐助被吸紧，被包裹，紧致到仿佛它们本来就是不可分割的一体。

如野马脱缰的佐助狠狠地刺入了鼬的身体，像是澎湃的波涛碰在石上，溅起无数灿然银花——他们的体液碰撞出清亮的响声，掀起心中狂澜。

他听到了鼬隐忍的哼声，细碎又柔软的呻吟是他品尝美食最佳的佐料，将触犯禁忌的断袖之乐欢畅地扩张开。那声音伴随着急促的呼吸，与自己一次一次进入的频率呼应着。

佐助抬起鼬的双腿架在自己的肩上，自己的器物于是便可以以更加顺畅的姿势进入最深刻隐秘的位置。

“啊……”

鼬的喘息甜美得令人无法自制，犹如的美妙音调渗入他的血管。将他浑身上下的毛孔舒张，给予他肉体和灵魂上的舒适。

佐助想听到更多，于是他越发用力地冲击着，将身下这句日思夜想的身体很很贯穿。

“唔……”

很好，他把嘴唇咬上了，可他还是没忍住发出声音。

“哈……”

很好，是他没听过的美妙音节，继续，继续……

“呜啊……”

没错，就这样，不要停下来，不许停下来！

两个结合的人几乎以疯狂地方式紧贴着对方，翻江倒海，洪流滚滚。佐助一改方才的温柔，他体内的渴望已经泯灭了他所有的耐心，只如怒吼的江水一般一次次地冲向鼬。

他的一切情绪——愤怒也罢，爱欲也罢，仇恨也罢，都已然融入了这哗然汛水之中，不顾其他，只铆足了劲儿地向前冲刺拍打，一时间风云呼啸，惊涛骇浪。

鼬面颊绯红，轮廓分明的脸上每一寸的细微的纤维都因为佐助的碰撞颤栗，表情不受控制地变换着，佐助传递来的温度在他的体内流窜，渗入他的血液。

由于做足了前戏，这是鼬从未体验过的几乎要冲散一切的超脱快乐，身下的痛几乎已经微小到可以无视，他的身体紧紧地咬着佐助在自己身体里的部分，不受控制地一次次紧缩，每一次的吸紧都令佐助舒畅得倒吸一口凉气，于是给予鼬越发蓬勃的欲望冲刺。

佐助霸道地按着鼬叠合的双手手腕，无法动弹的、被抬起双腿的鼬几乎能听到海涛轰鸣在耳边，仅仅衔接的浪花以越来越大的量级冲入他的身体，灌满他的穴道，像野马般迅捷，像猛虎般凶狠，重重叠叠地冲击疯狂地触碰他身体深处敏感又柔软的区域，那里没有边界，没有形体，只有被触碰时才会猛地紧缩起来。

鼬被佐助的冲刺顶得犹如波浪中漂浮的木块，在摆动中沉浮着，被一道道的浪潮捧起又丢落，在身上健硕的身躯没有尽头的猛烈插入与拔出中，他被粉碎了。

鼬微张着嘴，他并不知道自己是否发出了声音，也并不知道是否有什么东西无疑是地流落嘴角，他所有的注意力都已经被体内那根炙热滚烫的东西吸引，甚至连本能呼吸都要忘记——他的脑海剩下佐助，佐助，佐助。

在意识消散，魄散魂飞之前，鼬感觉自己被抬得更高了一些，连腰都离开了床榻——原来是佐助贴近了自己的脸。

佐助低下头，他看到鼬红到了脖根的肤色，将那张向来苍白冷漠的脸衬得意外性感。对方粗重的呼吸和因为吞咽的动作而滚动的喉结美妙无比，眼神迷离地失了焦点，咬唇过后的两瓣薄唇晶莹剔透，还隐约留着牙印，令人忍不住想要含在嘴里，慢慢啃咬。年轻的帝王动作稍缓，几乎是下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，随后温和地俯下身，极其温柔地将自己的唇向下贴去，发丝垂落在鼬的脸颊上，令鼬有些痒。

在鼬的鼻尖碰到佐助的鼻尖、双方的都能感受到彼此仓促的呼吸的时候，佐助的动作却忽然地停了下来。

该死的理智在二人的薄唇快要触碰到一起时，唤醒了宇智波佐助。

他听到自己心里的什么东西在刻薄地提醒着自己：

我在干什么？为什么会想吻这个人？

该死，是……蛊，是蛊虫在作祟！

恶心，他只个恶毒的罪人，我只是把他作为解药而已！怎么会想和他接吻？

在极近的距离里，鼬的眼神逐渐回焦，他感觉到佐助的呼出的气息在自己的脸上扫荡，看到了近在咫尺的佐助的瞳孔中风云变幻的情绪。

鼬看到那眼中的火焰逐渐被冰封，以泠冽的克制回归冷静和理智，仿佛连佐助呼出的空气，都因此降低了温度。

佐助缓缓地撑直了腰，继续推送着他下身的东西，可是再也没有方才那顾不顾一切的热烈的冲动。

鼬感觉到他脸上佐助的发丝离开了，佐助呼吸的温度离开了，佐助的气味也远了——那个差点落下的吻被他的主人回收，好像海浪飞快地退潮而去，将刚刚润湿的沙滩留在原地。

佐助还在做，他并没有停下，甚至他的动作也没有一点的减慢，可是动作却不再是那热烈的浪花，而是卷着雪花的风雪的凛冽，只带给人无情的感受。

鼬也还是在浮沉，可是他的眼神重新聚焦。他的神智回来了，他的屈辱、痛苦和悲哀也一并回来了。

他清晰地看到佐助上半身那些原本狰狞的红紫色丝线以肉眼可见的速度褪去，回归成光洁皮肤和健硕的肌肉，像是火焰逐渐熄灭。

鼬后知后觉地明白，方才佐助的动作之所以热烈且温柔，只是因为他愿意放慢这个过程。这是个喝药的过程。与爱无关。

他们都冷静了，可是他们还在做爱，因为他们的身体有需求，多么滑稽可笑。

那个被回收的吻尖锐地刺痛和提醒着鼬——与爱无关，与爱无关。

或许对佐助而言，鼬只是他这一阵狂风中被拉扯浮沉的雪片，凌乱无序地飘着，然后跌落地面上，化成没有痕迹的雨水。

鼬怆然地想，佐助真的变强了，他学会了如何做一个帝王，学会了如何回避自己心里的厌恶去办一件不得不办的事，学会了用虚伪的温柔来掩饰感情。

这样的佐助远比辱骂、轻蔑着自己的佐助更伤人、更尖锐。宇智波佐助的温柔化为刀刃，他的厮磨变作寒冰，用一个轻微的回收的动作，就刺痛他的爱人。牵扯出的，还有更多的苦辣酸甜，更多沉重尖锐的回忆，绞痛每一根神经，割裂每一个细胞。

鼬惊奇自己越发冷却的身体竟然还会有一滴泫然的灼泪从眼角掉落，掠过他疲惫的眼尾，如流星一般淹没在深深的鬓角，淹没在黑暗里，飞快地冷却。

榻上二人的影子交叠，旖旎交融，可鼬心冷如冰，如坠深谷。


End file.
